


𝑬𝒅𝒈𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, Tickling, pacis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie bulsara May,a fourteen year old with a dentist dad,Brian May,his fiance Anita,a high school teacher.yet the fourteen year old has PTSD due to child abuse,it takes him a while to get use to having Anita around,Brian helps him with it,sensory toys,anything,this is Freddie's story,follow him through this story of pain and heartache.
Relationships: George Michael/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Chapter 1:Daddys Fiance_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Brian may:34_ **

**_Anita dobson: 34_ **

**_Roger taylor:32_ **

**_Dominique Beyrand:33_ **

**_John Deacon:14_ **

**_Veronica Tetzlaff(Johns girlfriend):fifteen_ **

**_Freddie bulsara May:14_ **

**_ Omegas?:_ **

**_Freddie:14_ **

**_Kashmira bulsara:13_ **

**_Roger:32_ **

**_Anita:34_ **

**_Veronica:14_ **

**_Joe:sixteen_ **

**_Rami:fifteen_ **

**_ Alphas?: _ **

**_Brian:34_ **

_**Dominique:33** _

_**John:fifteen** _

_**:Ben:fifteen** _

_**Gwilym.:14** _

_**Paul prenter:14** _

_**David Minns:14** _

_**Jim hutton(future boyfriend of Freddie)** _

_**George Michael** _

_** Betas?: ** _

_**Bill Reid:sixteen** _

_**Kenny Everette.:17** _

_**Vince the barman:17** _

_**Winnie** _ **_kirchberger:17_ **

** _Freddie bulsara May,a fourteen year old with a dentist dad,Brian May,his fiance Anita,a high school teacher.yet the fourteen year old has PTSD due to child abuse,it takes him a while to get use to having Anita around,Brian helps him with it,sensory toys,anything,this is Freddie's story,follow him through this story of pain and heartache.Freddie is an Omega_ **

**_......................................................................... _ **

**_ April 4th 1991,Monday _ **

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm Freddie.I have a service dog for PTSD,i'm fourteen,my dad (brian) is a dentist,my mum (Anita) is a teacher,she's dads new fiance.I do like her,but it takes time to get use to her being around,since she moved in.I'm an Omega,dads an alpha,Mum's an omega.I have a crush on the cute boy at school,John,he's fourteen but he has a girlfriend.My uncle Roger is a cop.His wife,Dominique is a doctor.

I admire Roger a lot.They do babysit me when they're not working and my parents are.Roger's an Omega,Dominique's an alpha.John is an alpha,he's the Jock alpha of school.My service dog is a Siberian Husky,his name is Teddy.I have school today.I walked to school with Teddy.I saw John and Veronica together."hey Freddie!",John calls out,i didn't listen,walked to my locker to put my books away,took a couple of my pills,grabbed the leash for Teddy.

And his harness.I shut my locker.I walk to class,i sit next to John.i sat down and started drawing."May!pay attention!",the teacher,Mr Evigan yelled"S sorry sir",i stammer,feeling like a fool.My PTSD acting up,i walked out,sat outside class,against the wall with teddy on my lap,i was crying.

"Freddie?are you okay?",it was John"i'm fine Deacon,go fuck your whore",i spat."No way to talk to an alpha",he says"I don't care",i say,i walk to my locker,trying to block out the dizziness.Teddy kept alerting me,i was going to faint.I stood at my locker.I took one of Ativan,it stops dizziness.

I felt sick.I fainted.I hate fainting,it makes me sick after while i have dizzy spells.I came around about five minutes after fainting,i sat up against my locker.My head spinning.I took deep breaths,Teddy over my lap.I got my PTSD pills out of his vest.I took two.It helps to calm me down.its Fluoxetine.I saw John,he looked at me. 

"are you okay?",he asked"i'm fine,leave me alone",i say."No",he says"John!",his girlfriend shrieks,i mean she fucking screamed.i wanted to bang my head against my locker."shut up Ronnie",John muttered."what are you doing with him?a fag",she says.i wanted to punch her. 

"just like your father",she snarled at me"fuck off Veronica,at least my dad actually gets a girl and sex,unlike you,skimpy whore",i spat,i stood up,Teddy sat in front of my locker.Veronica slapped me,i punched her across the face"never fucking mess with an alpha's son",i spat."yes my dad is an alpha!",i roared with anger.

Veronica and i were called to the office."yes Ma'am?",i say.We were told to sit down."what happened?",Mrs summers asked."i had a PTSD attack,Veronica called me a fag,i know,i'm gay,she slapped me,i punched her,told her not to mess with an alpha's son",i say.The teacher's know my dad is an alpha.

"doesn't give you the right to be hurting other students",she says."My dad is an alpha!",i say.i got suspended.Anita had to take me home.dad wasn't happy with me.I had to wait in my room."Teddy stop it",i say.

i got him off me.I sat on my bed,dad came in."look at me",he says,i do."are you mad at me?",i ask"a little,yes",he says."you shouldn't have punched her,just walked away",he says"i know dad,she hit hard at me,calling me a fag",i say.Dad hugs me.he's allowed to scent me."Dad scent me",i whine."Are you sure?",he asked.I nodded"please,you're my dad,i want you to scent me",i say"okay",he says,he pulled me onto his lap."love you",i say"i love you too",he says.he kissed my cheek.

he scents me,he would sniff at my scenting mark before licking and scenting me.that way other alpha's stay away.A knock at the door."get some sleep"dad says,i nodded.I lay in bed,asleep.

**_ April fifth 1991,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,time to wake up",i hear dad say softly,my lights were always dimmed.I cracked an eye open."Good morning",he says."Morning dad",i yawned.he kissed my cheek.he stroked over the scenting mark.i squealed"ticklish?",he teased"No!",i try and defend myself.he tickled my sides making me giggle and squirm.he gave in,i go and brush my teeth.put on jeans and a hoodie.Dad helped me get Teddy's Harness on.along with the vest. 

dad took me to the clinic,we go to his exam room.I sat on the dreaded dental chair.Dad leans it back"open wide",he says.I do,dad gave me a check up and cleaning."you're all done",he says.he hugged me,sniffing at my scenting mark.

I walk home,i saw John,we bumped into each other,literally."sorry",we say"its fine",he says."so....",i trail off"i broke up with Ronnie!",he blurted"I like you John",i say."I like you too",he says"will you go out with me?!",we both blurt"yes i will",i say. "Who the fuck scented you?",he asked"my dad,keeps other alpha's away",i say."yes,my dad is protective over me,so is my mum",i say. 

he rolls his eyes.he tried to kiss me"don't ,i never kiss the minute i get asked out",i say."well,Omegas should keep their legs open",he says"really?surprised you were actually made",i say.

he kissed me forcefully,trying to scent me,he bit down away from my scenting spot.he kept doing it.i try and push him away,he pins my wrists."L Let go",i say."Shut up",he growled"Get off me John",i growled,loud enough for dad to hear,i knew Roger was parked a few meters away.

i try and kick John."Freddie!",i sigh in relief"Roger!",i yelled in reply.I love roger like a second dad to me.he's an Omega like me. he growled,i mean Growled.he does a deep growl when one of his pups get hurt,meaning me,Rufus,Felix,Rory,Tiger~Lilly,Lola."get your fucking hands off my pup",he growled while John bit harder into my neck,making me whimper.dad came out"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY UP!",he roared. 

John backed off,i fell into Rogers arm.Feeling weak."Get away from here!",dad roared at John.i let dad and Roger scent me.Omega's can Scent Omega's.Beta's can't scent alpha's or Omega's.My dad and roger scented me.whenever Roger would scent me,it tickled a lot.Roger picked me up.dad stayed at work while Roger took me to his and Dominique's place."My neck hurts",i say"i know it does,you've got a massive bite mark",he says.

we pulled up outside."i hate alpha's",i say"apart from Dom and your dad",i nodded.We walked inside"Dommy baby?",he calls out"kitchen love",we hear say"i have Freddie with me!",he says,she walks to us,saw my neck"what happened?!",she asked"Controlling alpha,he wouldn't let go,bit my neck hard",i say."Brian and i had to get involved",Roger says.

"lets have a look",Dominique says,Roger went to get Teddy.I fainted.I knew Dom had caught me.I came round after a minute."hey",Dom smiled"mm",i hum.

i move my hair,Dom braids it.she checked my neck,picks up the Anti bacterial cream"this'll sting a little",she says,i nodded.she puts it on my neck,being gentle.roger came in,Teddy went over my lap."almost done",Dom says,grabbing a gauze and holding it to my neck."i have a feeling i might know the alpha",she says"okay",i say,grinning"happen to be John deacon?",she asked"yep",i say"seen him one to many times,mainly for alpha fights",she says,she had to give me a shot to stop me from getting Gama. 

I let her.she took blood as well.Roger took me home after.On terms i wasn't allowed near John,since i had Roger and dads scents on me.

** _April sixth 1991,Wednesday_ **

I felt dad sniffing over my scent mark."good morning",he says"Dad!!",i giggled,he smiled,ruffling my hair"dom called,she's taking you to school",he says,i nodded,i got dressed,dad made his scent stronger on me.keeping John away from me.Dom picked me up,"well,i got the results back from the blood test,no viruses,infections,nothing,just be careful,John has a high rate of Gama",she says,i nodded,she kissed my cheek.

scenting just below my mark.We got to school"be careful",she says"i will Dom",i say,.i took Teddy with me.I saw John,he growled at me,my scents were strong.he came to me,"who's scented you!",he roared,"my dad,uncle,Aunt",i say,"get the fuck away from me,fucking pervert",i spat.

"don't talk to an alpha like that",he says"Shut up,creep",i spat,i saw Paul(prenter).I knew he liked me."hey Paul",i say"hey yourself",he says.he kissed me,it was gentle not like Johns.i felt his arm creep around my waist.We kissed,Teddy sat at my side.we pulled away"will you be my boyfriend?",i ask"yes",he says,he took my hand,walked me to class.he kissed my cheek.

Teddy was alerting me,i left Paul a text,telling him i was at a Starbucks.I got myself a chocolate Frappe coffee.i was having a PTSD attack.Crying into my arms,Teddy across my lap,comforting me.I couldn't help but cry.My PTSD took over. 

"Freddie?",it was Dominique,i wouldn't look at her."look at me",she says,i do,she took me into her arms,rubbing my back.shushing me."deep breaths",she says,i do."there you go",she says.I sat opposite her"Freddie?!",Paul"paul",i whimper. 

he came to me,took my face in his hands,kissed me."love you Freddie",he says"i love you too",i say."Paul ,this is Dominique,Dom,this is paul,my boyfriend",i say.Roger came in,Paul was sat with me.

"don't you dare",i say to paul,he grins before pouncing and pinning me to the seat.he snuck his hands up my hoodie before tickling my sides"Paul!Stop!",i say before the giggles took over."you're laugh is adorable",he says"so is yours!",i say.he gave in and stopped tickling me."if you want i can give you two a lift?",Roger offered,i took it.

I got Teddy on his leash.he dropped us off at my house.I let us in"Dad?Anita!",i call out"kitchen love!",Anita calls.i smile softly."this is my boyfriend,Paul,Paul this is Anita,my dads fiance",i say."i've gotta get home",paul says,he kissed me quickly.

I sat at the table,eating dinner with Anita.I picked at it.My PTSD starting flaring.My leg bouncing.then an insta post caught my eye.It was Paul,he had cheated on me with John.I ran to my room in tears,slamming my door shut behind me. 

My first actual boyfriend who said he **'loved me',** bullshit!.My phone blew up with texts,i left Paul on read every time.

I knew dad was home."love?",it was Anita,i ignored her and kept crying into my pillow with teddy over my ankles."honey bunny?",it was dad"G go away!",i sniffle,he came in."what's wrong?",dad asked"my boyfriend cheated on me",i say.Dad and i go to the clinic,i saw John,he saw me."Freddie!",he says,i ignored him.

Dad went over to his exam room,John grabs me"listen,i'm sorry",he says"No,you kissed my boyfriend!",i say."who?paul?",he asked"yes",i say"Paul loves me over you",John says"Paul loves me",i say.John punched me.

I saw Paul,he saw John punch me."you fucking asshole",i spat at John.Paul came to me"i'm sorry Freddie but i love John",he says,slapping me."Get your hands off my pup!",i hear dad roar."dad",i whimper,he held me to him"leave my fucking pup alone",he growled.

I saw Roger,i ran to him,he scents me."Leave our cub alone!",he roared.John and paul ran off.i cried into Rogers chest.he rubs my back softly."shh cub",he says.he kissed my forehead.Dad picks me up,holding me close."shh cub,dad's here",he says.Dad puts me down.I take teddy on a run,tripped over,landed on my left arm.

I wish i could talk to my biological sister.I sat up against a wall,holding my arm.Teddy laid across my lap.I hear the voice i should know"F Farrokh?!",I roll my eyes"its Freddie",i mumbled"its me Kashmira?your sister",she says"p please tell me i'm not dreaming!",i say"you're not dreaming",she says"where have you been",she asked"got adopted",i say."i missed you Kashibear",i tell her"missed you too Jigar",she says.

"what are your parents like?",she asked."My dad is a dentist and my mum is a school teacher",i say."My uncle is a cop and aunt is a doctor",i say."who's the alpha?",she asked"my dad is an alpha,uncle's wife is an alpha,uncle is an omega,mum's an omega so am i",i say.

"Cub!",Dominique"Dom",i breathe out a sigh"what happened?",she asked"i tripped,think i broke my arm",i say."Who's this?",she asked"My biological sister",i say.Dom took us both to the hospital since i had to be checked out.Dom signed me in,"Freddie May?",We walked over to X Ray.I had to an X Ray of my arm.

My arm was fucking shattered.I had to get surgery.I was given time to change into a hospital gown,Dom kept Teddy with her.have an IV put it my arm.I was taken to Surgery,put under anaesthetic.I fell under. 


	2. (2)Broken arm

**_ April 7th 1991,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Good morning",i hear someone say"Dom?",i croaked"I'm right here",she says.I look at my left arm,in a cast from the middle of my arm to my hand.I'm hooked up to an IV,heart monitor.Dom gave me painkillers"is Roger and dad here?",i ask,she nodded,helping me sit up,i saw Kashmira"kashy?",i say."chup(shut up)",she says."Tu chup raho",i say."C'mere Kashibear",i say,she does,snuggling into my right side. 

I kiss her cheek"I missed you Jigar",i say."asheghetam(i love you)",i say to her."manam dôset dâram phredee( i love you too Freddie)",she says."Meree pyaaree bhaaloo(my sweet bear)",i say to her.Dad and Roger came in"Freddie",he growled"she's my sister",i say."My biological sister",i growled,my protective side taking over.

"don't growl at me",dad warns."what happened?",Roger asked"shattered my left arm",i say.Kash hid her face in my side."its okay Bhaaloo(bear)",i say to her."its only my dad and uncle",i say to her.Dad went mental"Dad stop!she's an omega!",i say."she's not an alpha!",i tell him."leave her alone",i tell dad.

"kashmeera, theek hai(Kashmira its okay)"i say to her,kissing my forehead."tumhaaree yaad aaee(Missed you)",she says to me,"tumhen bhee yaad kiya(missed you too)",i say to her in Hindi.the doctor i had to see discharged me from hospital,Dom helped me with the sling."phredee maan aur paapa aapako yaad karate hain(Freddie,mama and papa miss you)",Kashmira says.

"mujhe bhee unakee yaad aatee hai(i miss them too)",i sighed,she wraps her arm around me.I have school,Roger gave us a lift.I have Teddy with me.I had started hanging about with Ben,Joe,Gwilym and Rami."hey Freddie!",Ben says"hey",i say"what happened?",Joe asked"Shattered my arm",i say

"who's this?",Rami asked"my biological sister",i say."Kashmira",i say."she's Omega",i growled."Freddie?Right?",i hear someone say"y yeah,David?",i ask"Freddie will you go to the dance with me?",he asked"sure",i smile."Friday?",he says"sure,i'll be there",i smile,blushing.I took Kashmira over to my place"Dad dad!",i say"yes?",he says"i got a date!"i say"to the dance?",he asked,i nodded

**_ April 8th 1991,Friday _ **

"Kashmira,wake up",i say to my sister."go away Farrokh",she says"Nope,get up",i say.

_( **David,** Freddie)_

_"cant make it tonight,im sick"_

**_"want me to come over?we can spend tonight together"_ **

_"umm....sure"_

**_"Three?"_ **

_"sure!"_

_**"see u tonight cutie pie"** _

AAAH!

I stayed in bed."Love?",it was Anita/mum

"Yes?",i croaked out"are you feeling okay?",she asked,i shook my head."what's wrong?",she then asked."feel sick",i say."are you going to call me mum?",she asked"i already do",i say."Can my boyfriend come over?",i ask."sure",she says"get some rest",i nodded.I brushed my teeth,got back in bed,Kashmira was downstairs.

"Freddie May!",dad calls,i walk downstairs with Teddy."yes dad?",i say"you're not sick",he says,i raise an eyebrow.he put his hand on my forehead"mmhmm fever",he says.He sighed.i stayed on the sofa with Kashmira."So,i heard you got a boyfriend",she says"shh",i shush her.

"chup raho, kisee ko mat bataana!(shut up,don't tell anyone!)",i say to her.She giggles."aap kya?(what about you?)",i ask"mera koee boyaphrend nahin hai! main terah saal kee hoon!(i don't have a boyfriend!I'm Thirteen!)",she says.

Then three in the afternoon rolled around,doorbell,i dash to the door"hi!",i say,David pulled me to him,kissed my lips,i felt better.he put his arms around my waist,my arms around his neck.We kissed again."Freddie may!",i hear mum say playfully"David this is my mum,mum this is David,my alpha and boyfriend",i say.

"Alpha?!",i hear dad roar with pure anger"y yeah",i stammer."you better not hurt my baby",dad says"i'm fourteen!",i say."he wont hurt me",i growled.David kissed me in front of my dad.We go up to my room."boys!stay down here",dad growled"dad,we're fourteen,i get you're an alpha!",i say.

dad warns me again."ooh!",Kashmira teased"chup Raho!",i tell her.I chased her,i push her onto my bed before tickling her."P phredee!",she squeals.I hugged her with my free arm."Freddie?!",David calls,i walk downstairs"Father!",i say.

I walk to David and kissed him."Get out",dad says to David"Dad,stop it",i growled."don't growl at me!",Dad says to me."i have all right to",i say."I HOPE YOU DIE!",i screamed at him,crying,i grab teddy and ran over to Roger and Dominique's place.

Dom lets me in"what's wrong?",she asked"dad hates my boyfriend,its like he has a problem with me getting an alpha at fourteen",i say.I was crying."i wish he wasn't so over protective!",i say.Roger came in,biting his lip"Freddie,we gotta talk.Alone",he says,i nodded.he took me to the kitchen"well......Freddie......I don't know how to say this....",he starts."tell me!",i say.

"your alpha is in the hospital Freddie,he got hit by a car",Roger says,hugging me,i cried.Roger held me tightly,letting me cry"its not fair",i sniffle"i know cub",he says.he kissed my cheek,my phone went off,i twas dad,i ignored him.

Roger took me to see David.We go to his hospital room"A Alpha",i whimper."i'm okay",David says"come here",he says,i shook my head.I clung to Roger."forgive him,he's a little upset",Roger says."Omega,come here please",David says"go on freddie",Roger says,wiping my tears,kissing my forehead.

I walk to David"alpha",i whimper"i'm okay,my Omega,i promise",David says.he kissed me,i pushed him away."i want to break up!",i say.I ran to Roger,he held me close.he let me stay with him and Dominique.I lay in bed in the guest room.

Dad had tried calling.I kept ignoring his texts.Dominique came in.Checked my temperature"you're sick",she says."Feel it too",i say.Roger came in.We go downstairs,i had put on a hoodie and jeans.I knew Roger was gonna make me get my haircut.i,of course let Roger go first,since i wanted to bleach my hair and have a fade.

Roger kissed my cheek,here i go.I got it cut,short,faded.bleached."well?",Roger asked"i love it!",i squeal.I started walking to my room,i fainted.I came round after almost an hour after fainting."Freddie,Freddie",i hear Roger say"Rog?",i croak."i'm right here,how're you feeling?",he asked"my head hurts",i say"i feel dizzy",i added,i sat up against the sofa.

I had luckily hadn't landed on my broken arm. 

**_ April 9th 1991,Saturday _ **

Roger had drove me home yesterday,telling dad to keep an eye on me."Freddie,wake up",i hear dad say."Good morning,how's your head?",he asked"a little better",i say."did you get a haircut?",he asked,i nodded,i took the hood off."a are you mad at me?",i ask"No,i'm not Freddie,you could've told me",he says.

"i know",i say.he kissed my cheek.We go downstairs.Dad took me into the home office.I sat on the chair.Dad leans it back."open wide",he says,i do,he checked my teeth and gave me a cleaning.he flossed between my teeth.I was getting my cast off today,Dad drove us to the hospital.i signed myself in."Freddie May?", the nurse called.I sat on the bed,got my cast off and it was put in a splint.

After being X Rayed.Teddy is with us.Roger turned up"Freddie,i have bad news",he says"its about kash",he says."she didn't",i sniffle"i'm sorry Freddie",roger says,i burst into tears,dad held me to his chest.

She had tried to kill herself,she had been taken to St George's Hospital.Dad took me to see her."Kashi",i sigh,breathing tube down her throat,hooked up to an ECG and IV."how could you Kashmira?!",i say."you only think of yourself",i say before leaving.Dad knew i was upset.knew to leave me alone.

I shut myself in my room,crying,Teddy across my lap doing DPT."Freddie?",it was mum"leave me alone",i sighed.I was upset and angry.I wasn't upset with Kashmira.Roger had told me,she was awake. I didn't want to see her.Teddy comforts me,"Freddie brother?!",it was Kash."go away traitor!",i yelled.

"I'm sorry Freddie",she says.teddy kept me company with comfort.I had a PTSD attack.Teddy on my lap,putting pressure on me,not enough to hurt me."oh Teddy",i coo.I went downstairs.Dad tilts my chin.he kissed my cheek.Dad and i spent the day together,just us,nobody else.Cuddling,snuggling,movies,playful tickles.

I needed dad with me,he comforts me,he's my dad,i love him a lot.I curled up on dads lap."i love you daddy",i say"i love you too",dad says"so much",he says.

Just then i got my first heat......Dad laid me on the sofa."it hurts",i say"i know,first heats always do",he says.he rubs my tummy.I soaked my boxers.I groaned."i need an alpha",i groaned.Dad looked at me"Freddie,let me,since its your first heat",he says,he scents me making me giggle."stop it",he teased"it tickles",i say,he scents me once more."good boy",he cooed"it hurts",i whimper"i know honey baby",he says 

he pulled down my soaked boxers"hey shh",he cooed.he put a cool cloth on my forehead"is that better?",he asked.I nodded."trust me,all alpha's do this with their kids",he says."take a few deep breaths",he says.

I got a handjob from my own father."mm dad",i say."shh",he cooed.i came hard."good boy",dad cooed."isn't that better?",he asked,i nodded.

**_ Happy Christmas! _ **


End file.
